List of errors in ModNation Racers career mode
Continuity Errors # ModSports is seen on several props. In the PSP version, everywhere ModSports is seen in the PS3 version, it is replaced with ModRacing, which went missing since the beta was showcased at E3. # In pre-rendered cutscenes, you can see Tag's signature on the Red Hand that a certain mod has. However Tag's signature is missing in cutscenes which are not pre-rendered. This presumably means that Tag's signature got wiped off before Richard Short replaced the text with #1 CM. #* There is another problem with this, as Tag used a black pen with black ink to write his signature, yet all of the text on the glove is shown as being white. Also, Tag had written it on the tall finger of the glove, yet his text is shown below there. # At the end of the Range Tour, a plot line is introduced in which Richard Short plants a bomb on the Boom Box Advanced Weapons System on Tag's Kart which explodes and injures The Chief, putting him in a coma. In the PS3 version, the scene plays after the Drift Paradise race is complete. In the PSP version, the scene instead plays before the Drift Paradise race starts, which creates a potential plot hole in which despite Tag having his Boom Box to fire weapons with broken and in need of replacement, it is still possible for the player to fire weapons during the Drift Paradise race. # In the Drift Paradise cutscene, the bomb planted by Richard Short is inside Tag's Kart. If the explosion was that large, the explosion would destroy Tag's Boom Box and his kart. Tag's Kart being destroyed from the explosion is implied as he switches to a different kart that looks like one of Conservative Motors's karts. #* However, after the Chief recovers from his coma, Tag's Kart is revealed to be visually undamaged from the explosion. This is impossible, because the Chief did not have a copy of Tag's Kart. The funds to replace Tag's Kart might actually be coming from Mother, as she did not sell her paint shop, and there was no mention of it losing income after the ad. # In the PSP version, the Wild Run track's Start Line has a black box where the MRC animation should be. This could suggest that it was built earlier than the other tracks' Start Lines. This could be an error as well, as the rest of the prop looks the same as the official Start Line in the PSP version. #* In the PS3 version, this track's Start Line has the normal animation it should have. Animation Errors # In a frame in the D-Day Mission cutscene, the MRC flyer Tag has is shown merged into the table. # When Tag spray paints his kart, he sprays only two colors, yellow and green. When the painted kart is shown, several other colors appear, which are not yellow and green. # In every in-game cutscene with a kart, all the suspensions are broken and the karts are very high. # In in-game cutscenes with a kart, if the scene or time stops karts will still emit smoke out of their exhausts. Real-Time Camera switching Glitches .]] # In the cutscene where Tag's kart loses its wheels, a camera placement error shows Item Pods above a Tire Fence Prop, and a Wide Ramp prop in the distance. This could mean that the cutscenes actually take place on Tracks. If this is true, then there are Props in the full game that cannot be accessed at all. # In the final cutscene, Tag and Mother switch expressions after the camera has taken the pictures. Category:Errors